


Febrouxlary Shots

by Pansexual_Sinner



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attempted Murder, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Hermaphrodites, Kidnapping, M/M, Mettakaard, Murder, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Slime, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Sinner/pseuds/Pansexual_Sinner
Summary: Every chapter will be a short story for the Febrouxlary, a whole month dedicated to Rouxls Kaard with varying ships. (https://febrouxlary.tumblr.com/)1. week Mettakaard (Mettaton x Rouxls)2. week Rouxvil (Jevil x Rouxls)3. week Kingkaard (King Spade x Rouxls)4. week Mystery (?? x Rouxls)Probably not for every day/prompt a chapter, but I state the date, prompt and ship in the chapter name. Warnings and tags will be at the beginning of the chapter.





	1. Day 1 - Mettakaard - Species Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1  
> Mettakaard Week  
> Prompt: Species Swap  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Rape/non-con, Kidnapping  
> Additional Tags: Forced Orgasm, Bodyswap  
> Word count: 1232

Footsteps were coming down the stairs and finally a robotic body appeared in the door frame.

"How are you my darling?", he asked with a flashing smile, while looking down to the person before him. Blue slime was slowly dripping down the body, because of the high temperatures in the basement. A gag was keeping his victim from answering more than a few whimpers. But that seemed to amuse the star of the Underground only more.

"I'm sorry you feel so uncomfortable right now, but you see, I had to promise Alphys, that I would keep her secret about that tiny little mistake. Oh you're asking yourself which one and how you ended up here?"

A cruel smile appeared on the metal face and the visible eye was fixed onto those beautiful eyes with white eyelashes, which were shimmering with crystal clear tears.

"I know this comes late, but you should have been more careful how you treat your 'friend'. She was really sad, that you have abandoned her like this, but it took only some simple friendly gestures to make her believe, I would truly care for her. Coaxing her into thinking that we could teach you a lesson by building a machine to swap our bodies, was so easy. Yes, that's what happened and then a little... accident made it break down. While we speak, she's trying to fix 'her mistake'."

A white gloved hand slid under the blue drippy chin and pushed it up a little, while the white haired man was trying to yell through the gag in his mouth.

"I always knew, I was beautiful, but seeing you trapped in my body and your expression of fear on my face... it's delightful. What a shame that I have to give up my perfect body and settle with this, but you might have noticed: I do everything for fame and power. And when I realized, you wouldn't share anything of it, darling, I had to take it from you the hard way. So who is the worm now?"

Rouxls, who was now in Mettatons robotic body, laughed in the face of his captive. While the real Mettaton tried his best to break free. But this body was pretty, not strong and even as slippery as it was, he couldn't manage to slide out of the bindings.

He had desperately tried to do so for maybe hours, before that manipulative bastard decided to pay him a visit. New tears stung in his eyes as he asked himself, what would happen to him from now on. Anybody had to notice, right? Even if Kaard could act like him, somebody would miss that idiots body, right? And Alphys couldn't forget him like this! She already was repairing that machine and then Rouxls would suffer for this. He had trusted that pretty face and the admiration towards himself, too much for too long.

"What is going on in that marvelous head of yours? Are you asking yourself where my accent went? Well I shallest miss, speaking likest this, but thou have to know it ist worthest all the fame. Maybe l shallest use mine sophisticated speeches forth entertainment? What do thou think? It makes thou soundee more intelligent than thou art, no?"

Another amused laugh and Rouxls went behind him and swayed his new hips while walking.

"An intelligent person can always play dumb, but a dumb person will never be able to appear intelligent for long. I'm perfectly capable to copy every role you ever impersonated. I've watched you, studied you and now I can imitate your speech, your movement, your arrogance. I will finally live the life, that I was destined for and you? You might ask yourself, what will become of you... of course you do. But judging by your tears, you already know, that I can't let you go and that I don't intend to ever swap bodies with you again."

Rouxls bent down, his hand now touching Mettatons upper arm and whispering into his ear: "I will keep you like this until the end of my bodies life for my amusement."

His hand slid down the arm, then went to his upper leg until the fingers reached the only article of clothing that was left to at least grant him some dignity. Well at least until the hand started to push it down and Mettaton tried to move away, but was still firmly held in place by his bindings. He couldn't do anything as the genitals of the body he was trapped in, were exposed by this smug smiling bastard. It made him nauseous to see his very own face in the corner of his eyes and so he closed them and hoped, he would wake up from this nightmare.

"I know you understand how narcissistic l feel, cause you are just like me, so we are both blessed with the chance to enjoy the beauty of our own body, don't you think so? Worm?"  
Mettaton shook his head vigorously, still trying to yell against the gag and getting away from those intrusive fingers, who started to cradle the blue member. This body felt really different from what he was used to and the touches were more intense, made him feel aroused involuntary and immediately. He hated it, tried to fight it, while Rouxls was now licking a path from the shell of his ear, down to his neck. The rubber tongue wasn't even moist on its own, but glided down the slimy skin with ease.

"This is such a new experience in your body, I can tell you that. Everything tastes differently and even arousal feels a bit weird, but I shall be damned if I say, I never dreamed about this. It's getting hotter, right darling?"

Indeed it was and he sweated even more slime, while his own former hand expertly made him hard, jerked him off with powerful and fast movements and fondle his balls just the right way. It drove him crazy to think that was turned on by this even the slightst.

"Feels amazing yes? I know what feels best, while being in my body. And I'm looking forward, when you have accepted your fate, that you will make me feel good as well."

The arousal became stronger and stronger, quickly reaching the peak, despite Mettaton fighting in his mind. Rouxls was right, he just knew what buttons to push, to make him climax so quick and with a muffled cry he came right into his tormentors hand. Thankfully for a short moment his mind went completely blank.

"My, my, does my body look beautiful during such ecstasy. It would be nice to share this gift with the whole world... But I can't let them have you. Not after I will fake my own death. Poor Alphys will also die during a small 'accident' in her lab, so nobody will ever find out our sweet little secret."

Mettaton whimpered in response while he also started crying again, thinking of the monster he really had once seen as a friend and he knew, he had neglected her. He felt completely helpless and guilty, while this bastard was telling him his perverted murder plans.

"Don't worry, darling, I will take good care of you. Feed you, wash you, make you feel loved and worshiped. It will be wonderful once you accept everything... I promise."


	2. Day 3 - Mettakaard - Working Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3  
> Mettakaard Week  
> Prompt: Working Out  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None  
> Additional Tags: (slight) self confidence issues, (slight) body worship, hermaphrodites, oral sex, vaginal sex  
> Word count: 1768

"You've gained some weight."

  
It has been such a simple statement without any underlying judgmental tone. But it had haunted Rouxls for the last few weeks, because he hadn't realized it himself until his partner came back from one of his tours. Being in a relationship with Mettaton, the biggest idol of the Lightner world, wasn't always easy, when they sometimes spend weeks or even months apart from each other. Many phone calls, video chats and of course MTT branded sex toys helped them through these times. Beside that it was a pretty luxurious and safe life. Sure many monsters and humans alike were jealous of the former Duke, but he didn't care about them, except for one thing. His fear that his love could be more interested in one of them some day. He tried to hide that fear, so he started to work out secretly, whenever Mettaton was busy with his manager or doing a show. Plus he also wanted to be in the best shape for his own ego, despite him normally being lazy. So for the proper motivation he watched the workout videos his partner made for his fans and he was sure that not even half of them watched them for the exercises he showed. Of course his robotic body didn't need any sport to stay in shape, so it was easy for him while looking incredibly sexy to his watchers. Rouxls was no exception and most of the time he sweated not only because of the physical struggle, but also because of the mild arousal. So it had become a ritual for him, to first do the workout, shower and then make out with his lover when her returned home.  
By now his skin was slick with slimy sweat, his half hard boner was visibly poking his yoga pants, while they also got a wet spot, from his leaking shit. The pair seemed like a perfect match for each other. Both very handsome and hot looking, one of them built with all the wonderful possibility for love making, while the other was a natural hermaphrodite. Even in their differences they fit together. while Mettaton was bringing excitement to their relationship, Rouxls was an expert on calming him down and when hard metal and some rubber met gooey and slimy skin, they created an amazing symphony of sounds. Only a few minutes were left of the video and it boosted his efforts. After the last exercise was finished, Mettaton would always end with his typical, sinful: "Oh yeah!"

  
But Rouxls suddenly froze, as he not only heard the voice coming from the TV, but also from the door frame behind him. He immediately turned around to spot his lover standing there and watching him with a sparkle in his eye.

"God... damn it!"

"Hi darling", he greeted him and entered their bedroom with a seductive sway of his hips. The Darkner on the other hand, scrambled to his still wobbly feet and asked nervously:

"What art thou doing at homst my precioust? I, uh, mean... didns't thou hast a show tonighst?"

"We had some technical problems with the equipment so today's show got canceled. I thought you would love, that I come home earlier."

While speaking, the celebrity stepped closer and Rouxls was going backwards until the wall next to the TV stopped him.

"I dost love it, but couldns't hast thou called?" A smug smile spread across the artificial features.

"I tried but you didn't seem to hear your phone, although I noticed, you spent your time well during my absence and enjoyed yourself greatly, darling."

"Since when hast thou standingst there?", Rouxls asked and jumped a little as a hand was planted on each side of his hips. Then Mettaton leaned forward so their faces were nearly touching and he whispered:

"Long enough to enjoy my own private show of my handsome blue boyfriend working out so hard."

The white gloved hands were squeezing his still slightly chubby sides and made him embarrassed and hot at the same time. And despite being caught like this and feeling slightly ashamed, that his lover found out that he was getting aroused to videos of him, Rouxls couldn't ignore the hungry look he got.

"J-just lettest me shower and I shallest show thou more."

In his mind he already picked some skimpy negligee to wear that would still cover his remaining problematic zones of his body. They possessed a lot of sexy clothes and Mettaton always liked the most feminine on him best, while claiming him. But right now the robotic star shook his head slightly and bit his lip before he confessed: "No, I don't want any more show. A demonstration of your strength is in order and I want you to fuck me into the mattress tonight, all hot and sweaty as there will be no tomorrow, darling."

"God damn-", his last word was swallowed by the others lips and tongue. Their kiss also muffled a half cry and half sigh as their hips started to grind into each other and finally the former Duke also put his hands around his lovers body. He was practically melting into him, but it was obvious Mettaton now left him to lead. It wasn't something unusual that he submitted himself to him like this, but most of the time it was the other way round, also because as a robot, he was literally better equipped, when it came down to their male parts. However it never seemed to bother him, when he demanded to be roughly manhandled, so it gave Rouxls the confidence to now grab his love and switch their positions. With a small demonstration of force, he slammed him against the wall, before engaging a more heated kiss. His boner was rubbed against the even harder flat front of those incredibly hot tights and his hands pinned the others over his head. Soon they both were moaning into each others mouths, as one blue hand snuck between the long perfect legs. The lube of his artificial entrance was already soaking through the fabric and slender fingers teased his clit.

"Come on darling, stop the foreplay. Give me some action."

"Impatient just likest any real royal I hast encountered. Thou think thou art a princess, but thou art wriggling likest a worm in mine hands."

Despite his words, he hooked two fingers into the waistband of the black tights and pulled them down quickly. From his new position on the ground he made his way up much more slowly. He adored those legs and wouldn't be rushed to skip touching and licking them. One of them slid over his shoulder in the process, giving him the space to fit between those legs of perfection. Without another word he let his tongue glide over the glistening and much softer material of his labia. With joy he noticed the small jumps he caused with his ministrations, while pushing in further. If there was anything that Rouxls had never been self conscious about, it was his mouth and tongue and his abilities to use both in his everyday life as well as during sex. Hands in his hair, who couldn't decide to pull him away or closer and the slight tremors in the strong body was all the praise he craved and needed.

"D-darling, I'm close”, Mettaton huffed out and whined a bit when he was denied his climax. As the former Duke stood up again, the leg over his shoulder glided down, until it was around his hip, pulling him closer. For a moment they came to a stop and the flirty smile was back on his partner features.

“I still wait for the part where you fuck me into oblivion."

While baiting him, his hands freed the blue hard shaft and started to play with it, ignoring the also wet slit under it.

"Hush, or I shallest teach thou whatst the word patience meanst until the morningth."

An amused giggle was his answer as he swatted Mettatons hands away, to take matters in his own hands, positioning his dick at the others entrance. Both of their sexes where slick and finally he glided in with ease. The short moment he stilled, was just to tease his precious a bit more. But then Rouxls leaned forward and attacked his boyfriends neck, while starting a fast but deep rhythm. With one hand he supported himself against the wall and with the other he kept that leg around him up. He could feel the moans vibrate through the various parts of his neck and those robotic arms became a bit longer than normal to pull him close as possible. His soul was beating wildly in his chest while thrusting up into that sweet spot, that made the beautiful robot cry out delightful. His voiced got mixed with a bit more static while he continued to praise Rouxls between moans and cries.

“Yes, yes, there! Harder darling, I beg you, yes, please! I need you!"

With his last strength he sped up and finally bit down in a softer part between neck and shoulder as he came inside his sweetheart. For a moment Mettatons body spasmed with him, probably crushing his love, if he wouldn't have been so unnaturally flexible and nearly melted into the tight embrace. Heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard for some minutes as they both came down, before they parted. Rouxls looked devastated, like he could fall unconscious every moment, while his partner looked perfect as ever, if the blue slime residue all over him was ignored. With ease he picked up his darling bridal style and carried him into the bathroom next door.

"Don't worry, I'll get you cleaned and you get some well deserved rest before I show you some advanced workout in bed."

The water was turned on with a kick of his boot and he smiled down to the man in his arms who looked up at him with a dreamy expression

"I love you."

"I love you, too, you silly. No matter if you work out hard or if you have some squishy extra weight."

Rouxls felt again caught but couldn't care much about it in his post-orgasmic state.

"So thou noticed?"

With a light laugh Mettaton let him sink into the bathtub. "I'm not your ordinary worm and I pay attention to the most important person in my life. You complete me in every shape, so never forget  
that.”

He kissed him sweetly and swore to himself to always make him feel loved.


	3. Day 17 - Kingkaard - Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day17  
> Kingkaard Week  
> Prompt: Wedding  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None  
> Additional Tags: wedding night, wedding fluff, crossdressing, crossdressing kink, clothing kink, clothed sex, hermaphrodites, vaginal fingering, fingerfucking, vaginal sex  
> Word count: 3795

It wasn't the wedding the kingdom had anticipated, but they celebrated it nonetheless like there was no tomorrow. After the death of their Queen of Spades, the king and his subjects had fallen into deep despair, but those dark times were now behind them, as they swore their loyalty to their new “queen”, or should they say second king? It didn't matter to them, as long as Rouxls Kaard brought back stability and happiness to the royal family and therefore the kingdom itself. It was a day full of formalities, joy and happy tears as both men in their finest suits swore each other eternal faithfulness and support. A lot of dancing, eating, drinking and more dancing followed. In between entertainers from near and far gave a little show in the newly wed couples honor. As the hours went by, the party grew slower, some Darkners left because of tiredness, others were dragged away, because of being too drunk in front of their majesties and when the young prince nearly fell asleep on his chair, it was also time for him. Rouxls had picked him up and was carrying him across the room to inform his now husband, who was talking to King Clubs.

“I shallest take Lancer to his roomst and tuckest him into bedth, art thou saying goodnighst?”

Without a second thought, King Spade leaned down a bit and placed a kiss on his son's head, wishing him sweet dreams. Lancer used the moment to hug his fathers neck and kiss his cheek in return.

“I love you dad.”

Immediately most of King Clubs heads, who had watched and listened, made little sounds of how cute he found their interaction. It has been a long time, until the small prince finally received the parental love he deserved and it just filled nearly everybody's soul with happiness. The people knew, it was thanks to Rouxls “Lesser Dad” Kaard that father and son were more like a family again. He kissed his husband's other cheek and whispered:

“Thou shallest not waitest for mine returnth. It is gettingst late and I wantedst to preparest our roomst for our weeding nighst. Meetest mineself there in an hourst.”

“Oh? What are you planning?”, the King asked curiously but smiling at the same time with a thrill of anticipation. Everything that has been planned by the former duke had turned out wonderful and now he really wanted to know, what was on his mind for the private nightly activities.

“Thou shallest see.”

With that he walked away, not without putting a small sway of his hips on display while leaving, fully aware that King Spades gaze was on his butt. A chuckle brought his attention back to the many heads of Clubs and one said:

“Ah the love of a newly wed couple knows no boundaries.”

“No matter how old you get, you still can act like the day when you were crowned, our friend”, another continued.

“What's that supposed to mean?”, he asked back, not sure if he should be angered or amused by those remarks.

“We're sorry, but you can't make it more obvious how much you want this celebration to end and start your honeymoon.”

“Yes and it seems that not even the status of a king makes a difference when it comes to that. We understand you old friend.”

“Don't fret about it”, yet another head suggested slightly annoyed by either him or the other heads.

 

In the next hour, King Spade announced that he would withdraw himself from the party and would leave the responsibilities to the other kings. He also talked to the captain of his guard, that he didn't want to be disturbed in the next few hours, or he would have his head. He couldn't deny that he was now desperate to reach the privacy of his rooms, away from all those people and to spend time alone with Rouxls. The man he slowly fell in love, despite his believe, he could never feel like that again. Plus he wanted to get out of this suit, that was picked for him. On one hand he understood that it was a very formal occasion and he was expected to dress properly, but he just felt uncomfortable in it. Too restrictive, too hot and too much not him, but he liked the attention he got from his husband. He had caught him more than once today, looking him up from head to toe with a hungry look, so it was kind of worth it. But when he arrived in his room and it looked like always, he was a bit disappointed. Didn't he say, he wanted to prepare it for their wedding night? Maybe he was still busy with Lancer? That kid sometimes was really difficult when he was told to sleep. Or maybe he fell asleep next to him?

“Rouxls?”, he called out, before he would head down again to his son's room.

“Oh thou art already herest mine love”, he heard a voice coming from the closed bathroom. “I'll beest ready in a momenst.”

The King sighed and sat down on his bed, finally loosening the damn blue bow tie around his neck. He also slipped out of his shiny black shoes and couldn't wait to get rid of the rest of his outfit. To be honest, he was a bit tired himself, so he wished Rouxls would hurry up with whatever he was doing in there. If he had to guess, his bet was on sexy underwear.

“Mine dear, couldst thou do me a favore and promisest me not lookst until I tellest thou to? It wouldst ruin mine surprisest.”

With another more audible sigh, he promised not to look and then he heard the door opening and the soft sound of fabric against the carpet. Steps headed towards him and then his lover was standing so close, he could practically feel his body warmth radiating from him. He smelled nice, freshly washed, not like he had spent all day in a hot and tight suit while dancing. Two hands with soft gloves on them, were placed on his cheeks, tilting his face up slightly before he received a short but loving kiss.

“Now thou can lookst.”

The moment he did, he was in awe, because of how beautiful the man before him was.

“I knowest thou originally wantedst me to wearest a wedding dressee and thou weren'th so successful to coverst up thine disappointmenth, when I explainedst to thou, that it wouldst be inappropriath for me to wearest it in fronth of everybody. And I knowet that thou only putest up with wearingst thine suit for mineself, although thou hate it and I amst also awarest, that thou art sometimes on edgeth, becausest of how I speakest...”

He sounded very nervous and apologizing. He also seemed so insecure, as if this would be their first night and as if he feared King Spade could leave him any time.

“I-I hopest I can makedt it up to thou somehow.”

But it all added to his stunning outfit. His husband was wearing a long, white, strapless wedding dress with accents of different shades of blue, rich silver embroidery, laces and cute frills. A white gold crown with blue jewels was resting on top of his marvelous white hair, making him look like a real queen. His perfect little queen.

“Would thou please sayest something?”, Rouxls asked now even more nervous and he realized, that he had only gazed at him, for what felt like an eternity. He took one of his hands into his own, bringing it to his mouth and place a soft kiss on his gloved palm.

“I'm sorry, I tried to come up with words to describe, how amazing you are and how lucky I am that you were willing to marry me, despite my temper, my bad manners and my cold shoulders I gave you over the years.”

“Ahahaha.... we cannotest be all flawlesst, right?”, he asked a bit calmer, but obviously flattered, before he shrieked, because in a quick and fluid motion King Spade had picked him up in a classic bridal style, while standing up.

“Apparently I can't, but you already made me a better man. I still lack of words, so how about I show you, how I feel instead?”

Rouxls was beginning to enjoy his new position, wrapping both arms around his neck and giving him another chaste kiss, smiling like an idiot in love.

“Soundst wonderful.”

For a moment they just looked at each other, before their lips met again. It has always been difficult for the king to actually talk about his feelings, but Rouxls felt it resonate deep inside his own soul, when they were alone like this. It was hidden in his slow movement of lips against his own, the slow motion of his mouth opening and his tongue intertwining with his. His caution not to hurt him with those sharp teeth or his strong claws that hold him like he was the most precious treasure in the kingdom. Without any rush, the monarch turned around and knelt onto the bed, never breaking their contact as he lowered his queen to the mattress and propped himself up to not crush his lover beneath him. The view he had now was exquisite and he decided to take a moment longer, to enjoy it and to decide how to proceed. Rouxls used his opportunity to pull at the silk strip of cloth, that was still hanging around his neck and forced him down to his lips again. This time a long leg was moving up between his own legs, caressing the inside of his thigh, before it slid around and did the same thing to his side and butt. It made the king smile, how needy that simple gesture felt and soon he had unclasped the hands from his loosen bow tie and hold them down instead on both sides of Rouxls head. Open mouthed he began to lick a path from the chaste neckline of the dress up to his ear and back, drawing a soft and assuring sound from his love. As he slid further down, his hands fondled first the elbow long satin gloves, before touching a bit of bare blue skin. His large fingertips enjoyed feeling the different fabrics of the expensive looking garment. He had to be cautious with his nails or else he could accidentally damage it or worse, hurt is delicate husband. The king noticed the stiff material of a corset underneath and his smile grew in anticipation to undress him piece by piece. It turned out he wasn't completely wrong about the sexy underwear part, but he was amazed how accurate the whole wedding dress outfit was. As his exploration continued, he loved the way the skirt scooped up, where Rouxls leg was still touching his side and the feeling of those silk stockings. Reaching the high heeled shoes, he started to pull them off first, throwing them out of the bed. For a moment he saw that this bothered his very orderly husband, but he would make up for this in a few minutes. Before he leaned down again, he got rid of his damn dark blue suit jacket, it was already too hot and he didn't want to tear it now after he managed to keep it intact all day. His hands pushed the skirt fabric further up and paused again for a moment when he saw the laced, silken lingerie underneath.

“You really thought of everything”, he mentioned barely audible and chuckled a bit to himself.

“Well... I wantedst this to be the perfectst night”, Rouxls admitted in an acted shy manner and attempted to close his legs from his prying look, but the king wouldn't let him. Quickly he dived down and gave his sex a quick lick through the soft material while also inhaling his sweet scent of arousal. It made the former duke jump a little but his legs were still in an unrelenting yet soft grip. He felt his lover nuzzle the insides of his thighs, before he bared his teeth and took one garter between them, to pull it down cautiously. The gesture made him giggle slightly.

“Silly, thou will ruinest the stockings.”

“Then I'll buy you new ones”, he answered without looking up, too focused on striping the rest off of his foot, then he returned to the other side and repeated the procedure, after placing a kiss to his inner thigh.

“I'll buy you as many stockings and lingerie as you want, as long as you will only wear them for me and soak them so beautifully just because of me.”

A real blush appeared on his blue face as his arousal was increased by those words and the vulnerable feeling of laying with wide open legs before his king and lover. His indeed a bit wet, laced panties and half hard member barely covered by it, on full display. He felt admired, worshiped and he adored the way his partner licked his lips and sharp teeth with that long blue tongue. But he also eyed that prominent bulge in the tight suit pants with an equally hungry stare. How much he desired to touch his length and feel it inside himself and how horny he had made himself all day thinking of his little surprise. It was sometimes hard to keep his face straight, when he imagined himself be wrecked by his husband and the suit just fueled his lust. It was an open secret, that he had a thing for nice looking clothes, so he was more than happy, King Spade agreed on wearing his hand picked outfit. He had to enjoy every moment his dear was still wearing it and as if he could read minds, he suddenly said:

“Come here, sit on my lap.”

Obediently and also curious what he had in mind, Rouxls sat up and crawled with a little help on top. One strong arm went around his hip and the other hand supported his back, so he couldn't escape easily. They shared another long, but now more intimate kiss and they both groaned as the king grinded his hips up into him. Then again and again while continuing their sloppy kisses. In contrast to their normal lovemaking, this time they took it slow and Rouxls enjoyed rubbing himself against that clothed length, despite his uttered concern that they would soil the fabric for good. His small hands rubbed that broad chest up and down, liking how the fabric of the dress shirt felt and how he could easily use the stripe of the tie as leverage. Made him wish he could see him more often in it, especially since every piece was geared to each other. Simple white shirt, a broad cummerbund with the color coordinated bow tie in the same shade of blue the king normally wore and his suit jacket and trousers in a darker shade, that resembled the outfit he wore most of the time as duke.

After a few minutes of lazy grinding, the King of Spades adjusted his one arm, so he could reach between his bridegroom's legs. Two fingers began stroking up and down his slit through the now totally soaked underwear, before he slid it to the side, to get better access. Much to his liking, Rouxls was already rubbing himself willingly against his member and his fingers, trying to get the most friction out of it. Soon he was riding the two fingers that were plunging into him. His heavy breath was now accompanied by more moans and words of praise, small begs that he should not stop this. As a third finger joined the others, the king started softly nibbling at his flesh and switched to licking the skin between his neck and shoulder. As Rouxls was getting close, his legs began to tremble, his insides squeezed those fingers tighter and his own member was slick with his own precum.

“Please, please-” he uttered in a hushed voice, lifting himself up again, by pulling at the blue silk around the others neck. Satisfied by his work, the monarch only mumbled into his neck to let go and cum. After two more trusts his arousal peaked and he impaled himself a last time reveling in the waves of his orgasm rolling through his shaking body. He drew in some much needed breath and was lost in the total bliss of the moment. His body twitched a little more as the finger were removed and his lingerie replaced. Now they were utterly ruined but he couldn't care less. He tiredly opened an eye, as he felt a deep chuckle in the chest, he was leaning against.

“You made such a beautiful mess, you know that?”

“Mh?”, he asked confused and still a bit high, but realized pretty quickly what he was referring to, when he looked down. He had come all over his lovers trousers and cum was also on his cummerbund and shirt. Probably soiled also parts of his dress, but it was hard to regret that, when he still felt so incredibly good.

“God.... damn it”, he exclaimed playfully while smiling like a fool.

“You say it, now get off. I need to get out of those pants, or I might explode inside them.”

“Mh let me help you with that, my love”, Rouxls answered and slid down those big thighs. His hands made quick work of the sash like garment, button and zip fly. He enjoyed the little grunts and twitches as he helped sliding down the trousers. When King Spade had to stand up, to get rid of his pants completely, his lover crawled after him, as good as he could in the dress and lost no time before touching his dick through the fabric of his underwear. It emitted a strong scent and the precum had also caused a wet spot that only became worse when it was mouthed and sucked a bit through the material. Receiving a blow job was always amazing, especially when they were doint it a bit rougher and he could yank Rouxls head by his long white hair. But this time, it felt so much more sinful with even the smallest amount of sucking. But the outfit really did it for the king. That fancy dress, the feeling of those soft gloves sliding inside his underwear and that small crown shining in the dim light of the room with every movement. Saving this image in his memories, he put a finger under his lovers chin, directing him up, higher and higher until he was kneeling on the bed.

“We have to save that for another night. Now I need you out of that dress and under me on the bed.” “Lendest me thine hand and pullst that zipper on mine back?”

“With pleasure. How did you even manage to get that on?”

He bent down and found after a bit of fumbling the tiny zipper, while he felt Rouxls unbuttoning his shirt, finally offering some freedom to his belly mouth. It hadn't been so bad all day to keep it closed under his clothes, as he had imagined, but he was relieved now.

“I hadst a bit help of someone who really wantedst his father to enjoyth a nice surprisest on his wedding day. He said I was lookingst like a pretty princesst.”

After the dress was unzipped, it nearly fell like a water cascade down his small and straight frame, revealing a deep indigo corset underneath matching the panties. He bet he also had Lancer's help fastening it.

“That's almost right. You look like my queen.”

While King Spade stripped out of the last articles of clothes, Rouxls was sliding the remaining dress off, letting it fall down the side of the bed and then lay back in the middle. He was soon accompanied by his husband and they shared some more kisses, before that new part of his outfit was explored throughout with both hands and tongues. And when his lingerie was finally pulled off, the king took a moment to sniff at it.

“Any objections if I keep this as memorabilia for our wedding night?”, he asked with a lewd grin.

“That soundest kind of gross... but also hot.”

“So...? I don't hear a no.”

Rouxls bit his lip and asked in return: “Thou risk hearingst one if thou don't comest here instantly and claimeth me, your bride.”

To emphasize his words, he pulled his own slit a bit open and gave his again hard dick a quick squeeze. He didn't have to tell him twice, as his belly tongue started licking the wet and slightly puffy slit, pulling again some moans from those blue lips. Both of them were stroking their members once, then twice, before the king decided, the foreplay was enough for today and positioned himself at his lovers entrance. With a slow push, he went inside, making both of them moan and grunt in lust. Despite knowing that Rouxls could take his full length easily, thanks to his quickly accommodating anatomy, he was also taking this slow. When he was fully seated, he leaned forward and kissed his partner, who enjoyed the extra weight pushing him into the mattress. It felt so intimate, feeling the large cock lazily sliding out and in again, as he was pinned down by the kings body. It was like a tight embrace and Rouxls did everything to get even more body contact, his legs pressing against the soft sides and his hands groping the others back. While slowly fucking him, King Spade started to whisper sweat words into his ear. Short sentences like “you're so gorgeous”, “I adore you”, and “how did I deserve you?”, was the closest he ever got to vocalize his true feelings, but his husband loved every syllable of it. His heart fluttered in his chest while hearing those words and felt the urge to tell him how wonderful his king was in his eyes. How ecstatic he made him feel and that he couldn't be more happy to be now married to him. Their pace eventually picked up and their talk became more lewd, and more interrupted by sweet sounds and small cries of pleasure.

“I'm close”, King Spade huffed out against his neck, slamming his hips again into Rouxls who just answered equally breathless: “Come my love, claim me, make me yours for all time.”


	4. Day 25 - Mystery Week (Rouxls/Rouxls) - Sci-Fi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25  
> Mystery Week (Rouxls/Rouxls)  
> Prompt: Sci-Fi  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Dubious Consent, Murder  
> Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Non-Sexual Slavery, Weird Biology, Slime, Attempted Murder  
> Word count: 5195
> 
> This was inspired by Star Trek Mirrorverse Intendant Kira Nerys. <3

This was a terrible nightmare, it could only be the worst dream, he ever had, because this could not be real or happening to him. Since the Duke of Puzzles had learned to teleport, his life had been easier, nicer and less tiresome, but he had never ended up in another world or time or whatever this was. He had been caught by some strange looking card guards, clad in armor he had never seen, equipped with weapons he had never seen. At first they seemed totally frightened of him, but when he tried to converse with them, asking where he was and why everything was looking so weird and flashy, they got suspicious. Next thing he knew, he was arrested for 'imperial insult and being an impostor'. He had tried to reason with them, but one had punched him to shut him up, then he was shackled, silenced by a gag and pulled through the corridors of a castle, he didn't recognize. And then he was entering something that he used to know as the throne room, but it also looked totally different. Before he could get a good look at the illuminated rich interior, he was thrown in front of the throne and the guards announced his crimes against the emperor. Rouxls had a hard time with his arms behind his back and also shackled together feet, to roll into a position he could actually see something. He probably looked like a worm himself, but he didn't care and then he caught a glimpse of the so called emperor – his blood froze in his veins and his soul stopped. Sitting on the throne was not the King of Spades or any other king he had served, not even Lancer was in charge here, as he was supposed to, after he had overthrown his father.

“Well, well how interstingth. An impostor that art lookingth quite like mineself? How exquisitely shockinst.”

With the tip of a his shoe Emperor Kaard pushed up Rouxls chin even more, to get a good look at him and he began sweating heavily. This version of him, he had no other way to describe it, looked rather unpleasant and dangerous with pointed up shoulder pads, his arms protected by shimmering blue and black armor, his torso covered by more armor, which was hold by several straps to his body. Apparently he wore some kind of suit underneath it, judging by the coat tails that were visible through his long slender legs, that were mostly clad in thigh high boots with heels higher than he himself had ever wore. More spiked straps hold them to his legs and then Rouxls eyes fell on the crown on top of his doubles head. When he looked closer, it looked like it was made out of... teeth, long and sharp fangs awfully reminding him of King Spade. A shiver ran down his spine, when he heard the menace in the emperor's laughter. He had tried to teleport away since he came here several times, but it was not working anymore and Rouxls started to panic. What would become of him, if he really found guilty of those crimes that he was charged with, because he looked like the person in power?

“Untiest this worm. Mineself wantst to hear, what he hast to sayeth in his defense.”

In an instant the guards were on him, freeing him and as soon as they stepped away, he slowly stood up, making himself look more presentable again.

“Speakst worm, who art thou and what madest thou think, it wast smart to dresseth so strangely whilst looking like mineself?”, his double asked with slight amusement, but still a threatening undertone. So Rouxls nervously cleared his throat and put on his fake smile, that had rescued his neck more than once and bowed down courteous.

“I amst Rouxls Kaard, formerth Duke of Puzzles and now close consultanst of King Lancer, ruler of the Dark World and 34th king in the linest of spades.”

His announcement made his double burst into laughter and soon the whole room was laughing with him, even he found himself laughing nervously along. It took him a full minute or even more until he calmed down enough, to talk again.

“Mineself shallst give it to thou, thou art amusing. Thou want to tellest us, thou art mineself and serveth this filthy worm?”

As he spoke, he yanked at a metal chain that was connected to the throne and went around behind it. But with some force the form of a young spade stumbled forward and Rouxls realized with horror, that the chain was also connected to a collar around his neck. Without looking up, uttering or word or showing any signs of protest, he sat down obediently in front of Emperor Kaard's feet. The image made his gut wrench and he felt deep sympathy for Lancer, who looked only a few years older than his own king. To emphasize the exact meaning of the word 'worm', a heeled boot was pressed against the back of the boys head, pushing him down to the ground.

“Dost mineself seest pity for this worm in thee eyes?”

“N-No...?”

His double finally stood up from his throne, stepping around his pet on the ground and came intimidatingly near to Rouxls, circling him, eyeing him closely. During all of that he tried his best to remain calm, not showing that he was shook to the core, but he couldn't stop himself from sweating. He also tried to explain, that he had no idea how he ended up here in these strange lands and that he wished, not to cause troubles, but try to find a way home instead. He truly felt sorry for the boy here, but he had to think of himself first. He jumped a little as a finger was stroking his face, getting some slime smeared on it and slightly scratching his cheek with the sharp edge of a claw that was part of the others glove. It was strange to see how he suddenly licked the slime from his glove and tasted him.

“Thou liedst to mineself and mineself dost not likest to be liedst to.”

Rouxls was now really beginning to shake, as he followed his doubles words.

“But thou shouldst be forgiven.... this time! Dost not darest to lie again to mine face, wast that clear?”

“Y-Yes! Of courseth!”

“Good! Who hast punched thou, whilst arresting thou?”

Before Rouxls could even think back to the incident and try to remember, one of the guards stepped forward, saying it was him. Said soldier was ordered to come before the emperor and he obeyed, stood frozen in place like a lifeless statue, even when his ruler started to accuse him of treason. Kaard believed that Rouxls was saying the truth, about who he was and where he came from, so that made him practically a double of the emperor himself and therefore the guard, who had hurt him, would be sentenced to death.

“Handest over thee weapon”, he demanded and the Darkner still complied without hesitation, even if it meant his own demise. The strange thing was then handed over to Rouxls himself.

“Thou art allowed to takest his life. Goest ahead.”

“I-I -”, he tried to say anything not offending, but he couldn't kill someone! He wasn't some brute or cold blooded, besides he wouldn't even know how to use this weapon. But he didn't need to speak it out, because Emperor Kaard seemed to understand his reluctance, so he handed it over to Lancer.

“Rise worm, show thee generoust ruler that thou dost not inherited thee father's treasonoust flaws.”

The boy stood up from his place on the ground quickly. Without any hesitation he took the thing and shot the guard, who had awaited his punishment calmly, then sank to his knees, grabbing at the mortal wound in his chest, before falling to his side.

Rouxls was sure this memory would reappear in his nightmares later and he shivered openly. In contrast to that, his double petted the smaller spades head like a pet who did good and went back to his throne.

“Guards! Bringest them to mine rooms... fix them there... And dost not harm them.”

 

So that was, how he finally ended up in this torture chamber. At least he was now shackled to a nice plush armchair, that was in stark contrast to anything else he had seen so far. The boy on the other side was kneeling again on the floor, even when the chain would have allowed him to sit on the other chair. Silence fell between the two of them, when the other Darkners left the quarter. Rouxls used his chance, to take a good look around him, but was put off by the many gruesome things he detected.

His doubled seemed to like collect trophies... The wall behind him was decorated with several heads of allegedly the former King of Clubs and something that looked like the skin of maybe the Diamond King or a very large Rudinn. It was disgusting, so he tried to not look at it too long, but turned his attention back to Lancer.

“How art thou?”, he asked in attempt to bridge over the awkward silence.

“I don't need anything”, came back as an answer, that sounded automated.

“O-okayeth... thou shouldst not be afraideth.”

“I am not afraid.”

“Goodst...”

The silence returned and Lancer wasn't moving a muscle, which crept him out even more. He thought back to his own little King and his stomach turned when he compared them. The boy was normally so lively and could not sit still for long, but this one was totally different.

“Telleth me, how... Emperor Kaard becamest the ruler of thee lands?”

“As you wish. He was chosen by the Dark Knight who came to us and helped us, after the Lightners had abandoned our people and offered revenge. At the beginning, nobody was listening to him, thinking he was mad... then the Dark Knight granted him a gift to make others listen to his message. We call it the Black Hand, an artifact worshiped by Darkners, cause it is highly effective against Lightners and Emperor Kaard wears it all the time since he received it.”

The tone of Lancer was completely neutral, not an ounce of emotion was detected in his voice as he went on.

“When some Lightners came back to our world, he burned them to ashes with the power of the Black Hand, that's how he gained followers and anonymous supporters. My father was one of them, since he believed in the message of the Dark Knight. But the other kings were still loyal to their lords who had abandoned them. So they fell first and with them every Darkner, that would not stand behind the idea of war against Lightners. That's how he became our emperor.”

Rouxls was nearly too afraid to ask, but then he had to know.

“And what happenedst to thee father? He saidst he wast a traitor?”

“Most of Darkners thought this was a war against the ones who had abandoned us, who were guilty and had to suffer for what they had done to us. But Emperor Rouxls ordered to kill every Lightner no matter who they were, how old or how not guilty. It was later found out, that my father had not only spared, but actually helped children escape death. His last words were, that he couldn't find it in his soul to kill the innocent, his weakness was the treason.”

“Art thou missing him?”

“My loyalty belongs to the emperor and the Dark Knight. He took me in, when he didn't need to. He fed me, educated me... I owe him my life.”

That probably meant no. He continued to ask about the past of this country and about his double himself, cause Rouxls felt like he needed all the information he could get, to stay alive long enough to figure out a way home. It was odd, when the boy asked him his first question, how he believed he got here. It was only a theory now, but he thought, it could have been something wrong with his teleportation, maybe his magic just 'hiccuped', but he didn't have a clue, why he couldn't do it anymore.

“If it was magic that brought you here, you won't get back. Ever. Magic was banned a long time ago. Besides he won't let you go, no matter what, I'm sure of that.”

“What thou meanst with that?”

“Magic is seen as a gift from the enemy, therefore it was banned. The Dark Knight granted us knowledge to build a machine to suppress it and detect it, to hunt down remaining Lightners who would try to use it. Emperor Rouxls said that magic was a relic of the past and that new technology was our future. It brought us our own light to illuminate our world, it brought us weapons to fight and it improved our lives greatly, when he learned the knowledge to build The Core.”

Rouxls had no chance to investigate further, as his doppelganger from this world entered the room and brought with him an air of coldness.

“Ah my favouritst worm, have thou entertainest our new friend?”

“I served him by answering his questions, he did not ask of anything else.”

It was only now that the former Duke detected the shift of tone. Lancer had begun to sound a bit more lively, when they talked, even had looked at him, but now he was back to a blank expression and neutral voice. As Kaard was sitting down in the other armchair, the boy hurried to take off his boots and armor in a way that indicated that he had done this over and over again.

“Shallest mineself punish thou for thee rudeness of not offeringst anything to him?”

“If you think I need punishment, then you should punish me.”

Rouxls watched again in horror, as Lancer was suddenly yanked up by his collar and his doppelganger hissing angrily at him:

“Donst dare to gettest sassy with mineself! Now gettest back to work!”

He was tossed to the ground, before he simply got up again and continued to free his ruler of his armor, before he brought the pieces to another room and disappeared for a while. His chain always making soft clinging sounds as he moved. He was like a slave with enough freedom to do his tasks.

“Ah where art mine manners?”, Kaard asked and stood up, to finally free Rouxls from his fixation to the armchair, for whatever reason he would have the need to fixate someone in those.

“Art thou hungry? Thirsty?”

“Uh... y-yes?”

With a clap he ordered his pet slave to prepare the table for dinner and serve two meals, before he offered him a hand, asking him, to join him at the table. Uncertain about it, Rouxls took it and realized, that only one of the emperors hands had a glove, so he assumed that this was the Black Hand he wore. The grip was tight, as if Kaard wanted to make sure, he wouldn't escape. Without the boots, they were about the same height, but it didn't make him less intimidating and he knew it, judging by that smug smile he flashed his way. During dinner they chit chatted about some things, Emperor Kaard seemed kind of interested in Rouxls life, but also got pretty fast bored on one topic and would interrupt him more than a few times. It reminded him of his past when he had to deal with the King of Spades, so he was also confident, he could handle this difficult and maybe dangerous situation. He still couldn't pinpoint what interest Kaard had in him at the time being. That was until they had finished and were just sitting there, enjoying their glasses of dark candy wine and he was suddenly asked:

“So telleth mineself, dost thou hast a mate?”

Rouxls almost chocked on his small sip. When he recovered, he admitted that he had some admirers, but none he was really interested in.

“We sharest many similarities. Nobody canst livest up to our highest standarts... What a luckyth coincidence that thou showed up, when mineself wast almost at a point to lowerst mine expectations.”

It clicked in his mind, when his hand was now carefully taken in both of his doubles. Lancer had told him, that Emperor Kaard wouldn't let him go, no matter what and now he knew why. He was the perfect mate for someone so self-absorbed like he knew, he could be at times. On one hand he was terrified, but on the other, he couldn't deny that he also felt flattered being the prime subject of interest to someone with so much power. It was a dangerous play he was about to start, when he let Kaard remove one of his own gloves and let him touch his bare skin. He instantly melted into the small contact and felt his double do the same until their hands looked like one homogeneous mass and it sent a tingly sensation through his body. It was intensive, more than any other physical touch he ever felt before with another Darkner. Out of fear and the the sheer overwhelming feelings, he pulled back. Kaard looked very pleased, as he stood up and offered him the same hand again.

“Carest to join mineself tonighst?”

He shouldn't, but he couldn't get out of this situation either. So he took it again and let himself get leaded to another room. His soul felt heavy, when he saw the giant and luxurious bed, a symbol the the life he craved and yet he knew deep down, this wouldn't work out well for him. Rouxls felt even more dreadful, when he heard how the door was locked, cutting him off from any escape or possibility that someone could come to his rescue, if he needed one and he jumped when Kaard put an arm around his waist from behind. The hot breath was caressing his neck, after his hair was pushed to the side and he shivered, as words were whispered to him:

“Donst be afraidest of mineself, thou willst be taken good care of. Mine subjects shallst fear their emperor, cause they art below us, but not thou, mine precious treasure.”

Kaard suddenly pulled him closer and bit softly into his neck, not hurtful, but still with an edge of a threat despite his words. The other hand started to unbutton his coat with dexterity, while the bite went more to sucking at his slimy skin and all he could do, was letting it happen. Should he ask to take it slower? He had only arrived today, they didn't knew each other really, although they were kind of the same person. The not gloved hand started to roam his chest, again melting against him, making it him feel connected on a much deeper level. A small whimper escaped his lips and he could feel the smile against his bared shoulder. Rouxls soul fluttered in his chest as fingernails were scratching lightly and sent the weirdest sensations through his body, a mixture of arousal and anxiety. Eventually his open jacket was yanked away from him, indicating the lack of patience and he was turned around by Kaard, just to be immediately greeted by his lips. His kiss was hungry, dominant, demanding while his mouth cavity was explored throughout. To feel less useless and as a fool, he put his hands on the others body, not sure if he should start to undress him or not. On one hand he didn't want to indicate that he pushed further on, but on the other, he feared that his inactivity would be judged as lacking interest. For now he was still on the emperor's good side, simply for who he was, but that could change pretty quickly and he had seen, how he treated his pet and this soldier, who made a mistake. So he also started to slowly undress his double with steady hands, while he felt like he was truly a trembling mess. They parted for a small moment, so the emperor could shed his own coat.

“Thou taste delicious. Mineself knew from the very moment mineself tasted thou first, that thou toldst the truth and that thou art perfect.”

Again the flattering was effective, but Rouxls couldn't be completely fooled that he was safe, not when his trousers were unbuttoned and pushed off his hips without any question or even time for him to give his consent. It wouldn't matter, cause like any ruler with so much power, Kaard would take what he wanted. It was best to play along and give it to him, as long as he had the choice. Which was really limited to begin with, as an intrusive hand slipped inside his underwear to touch his sex. With a hand over his mouth, the former Duke tried to suppress the moan that escaped his mouth, as small waves of pleasure began to roll through him. Those fingers that were inside him in an instant, teasing his most sensitive areas, knowing exactly how to please him. It was no metaphor that the emperor knew him inside and out. His hand was yanked away and the claws of the Black Hand were piercing his lower arm's skin.

“Donst dare to hold back this sweet music of thee! Mineself cravest to hear thou loud and clear.”

“B-but... won't Lancer hear us?”, Rouxls asked with effort to keep quiet without the help of his hand, while he shuddered now more out of pleasure than fear.

“So? Thou art afraidst what that worm thinks? If thou wish, thou could killest him or orderst someone to dost so. He ist unimportant.”

He shook his head wildly, whimpering and pinching his eyes, when three of Kaards long and slender fingers pushed into him with ease and they melted into him again. He was teasing him for another two or three minutes, coaxing some more moans out of him and he seemed satisfied with it. He was pushed roughly back onto the bed and was told to get rid of the rest of his clothes like his shoes and his trousers hanging around his ankles. His double did the same and the second they were both naked, he tackled him down. To Rouxls' surprise their bodies really looked exactly the same and the only way to tell them apart was by the crown and the black glove that hadn't been removed. His mouth got under attack again, while their bodies slowly fused together in a tingling and most pleasantly sensation. Both of them moaned when their sexes touched and for a moment only their soft slits and lips made contact. But soon Kaards erection, that was more similar to a short tentacle, than to what most male Darkners had between their legs, was sliding into him. It was greeted by Rouxls own appendage and they grinded against each other like flexible tongues just much more sensitive. In that moment he really forgot to keep quiet and a high pitched whine came out of his mouth, as the other pushed himself a bit up and get a better angle and push in further.

“Lookest at how beautiful we matcheth.”

Rouxls opened an eye to look down and saw several slime strings connecting their bodies despite the small distance now. But they were still melted together at their midst and more slime strings build themselves, when Emperor Kaard pulled out a little before snapping his hips forward again. Rouxls grabbed the sheets beneath him and gritted his teeth, while he felt like he could explode any minute already. Never had anyone brought him so high so fast and his double wasn't even a considerate lover.

He was just chasing his own lust, using his body as he pleased. But damn, he didn't know that mating with one of his own, could feel this good. His left leg was picked up and put over Kaards shoulder. Instantly their slime skin connected again, felt like he was becoming part of the others body and yet not completely.

“C-Cometh, donst be shy. Thou canst explorest mine cave, too”, his double uttered with some struggle between small groans and he now looked as sweaty as Rouxls had felt all the time, since he came here. Some of his slime dropped down onto him with their increasing speed of movement. Being encouraged by his words, the former Duke of Puzzles let his appendage slide along it's counterpart and into the welcoming depths of his lover. For a moment they stopped, what they were doing, trembling with need, but reluctant to give in already. This felt too good to be over so soon.

“Yes, yes! Just liketh that!”

It was a mere whisper like a breath, huffed out in the privacy between them, before he picked up his thrusting again, harder and faster this time. A string of moans filled the room, as he felt their length rubbing each other all the way and filling each other perfectly in all the right places. Kaard was biting into his thigh and sucked at it again, while using it as his leverage to fuck him relentlessly into the mattress. He was so close it made him crazy. With hardly any coherent words he pleaded his double to hurry up, before he would completely melt away in pure bliss and heat. Finally after some more fast and hard thrusts they nearly simultaneously clenched and came. It took Kaard only a moment before he let himself collapse on top of Rouxls and it felt like they were truly become one being. Wherever their bodies touched, they fused together, fueling their orgasms further. This was an experience he would never forget, that was clear, even with his head swimming in the pure bliss of aftermath. Again there was some sucking on his neck and it felt like Kaard was drinking him while small moans sent more pleasant vibrations through him. Without any other words, they stayed connected for several minutes and just enjoyed the company of each other, while coming down from their high.  
And with it, the awareness of his situation crept back into his mind. He wasn't exactly afraid anymore, but he was on edge again and it only intensified when he looked up into that smug smile of his own face.

“Thou were perfect, mineself knew thou would be. Will be such a shame.”

He started to get up again, more slime strings stayed between them, until they tore. Rouxls used the chance to prop himself up on his elbows, watching Emperor Kaard with mistrust.

“What dost thou mean?”

Instead of giving him an answer, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a wrapper to cover himself. But he came back and gave him a short kiss on the lips and then on his high forehead.

“Thou shallest see in a minute.”

His expression was amused, when he went to the door and unlocked it, causing Rouxls to quickly cover himself with the sheets out of pure instinct.

“Worm! Cometh here and... dispose him.”

“DISPOSE ME?!”, Rouxls yelled now panicked and confused. What the hell was the meaning of this? He tried to get up and ask the Emperor about it, but Lancer was already in the doorframe, pointing a weapon at him.

“NO, no, no, no wait! Please wait!”

“You have served our emperor well”, the boy answered and shoved him back inside, locking the door again. But even if he didn't, there was no hope of escape with the weapon directly aimed at his chest. 'Think Rouxls, think, quick!', but despite his best effort, he couldn't come up with any good reason, why he should be kept alive, but it didn't stop him from begging.

“Please, just let me go home. The other you will miss me, not only as an adviser but also, because he sees me as his 'lesser dad'. Please, you don't have to do this.”

“You're talking way too much.”

In one second he saw the flashing of the weapon and he was sure, it would be the last thing he would ever see. But in the next moment, he felt his body being crushed against the wall and a hand covering his mouth. He didn't feel any pain or the live draining from him, what confused him even more. Then Lancer leaned towards him, whispering in a low tone:

“If you don't shut up this instant, I will shoot you for real, you understand me?”

After a short pause, Rouxls nodded enthusiastically.

“Good, then listen closely to me. You have exactly two options: You play dumb and make a sound or you refuse my offer and you end up like all the other doubles before you. Yes, you weren't the first one, he dragged into our own reality to have his fun with and if he continues like this, you won't be the last. I have seen enough of the emperor using his subjects and clones like toys, which he quickly throws away... But with your help, we can stop this. You're still listening?”

Another nod ensured the now pretty serious and emotion showing spade, that he was.

“He probably heard the shot and thinks you're already dead and I take care of your leftovers. He will relax in one of the other rooms with reading a book or something, plus he trusts me... Emperor Kaard will never expect me, to shoot him, he thinks he broke my will a long time ago and he could push me around like he pleases. When he's dead, you will take his place instead. I'll teach you how to act like him and fool the others, before we can start to change this hellhole. And when you convinced my people that we don't have to find and kill the last Lightners or traitors among us and that we don't need an emperor at all.... then you can go back to your world again. So, what do you say, do we have a deal?”

This was crazy and Rouxls doubted, that it would ever work out. Not to mention that Lancer could lie to him about letting him go afterwards, so he would probably die one way or another. When those Darkners would find out, he had anything to do with the death of the real emperor, he could probably be thankful if it was a quick demise. But it was his only chance and he was willing to do everything to stay alive. So he nodded again, giving his consent to the plan.


End file.
